


我遇到了一个痴汉

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 允在, 双性, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 双性小金





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性小金

郑允浩最近总是收到匿名骚扰短信。

比如现在他正坐在书桌边写作业，手机就振动起来了。

“哥哥，想你想的湿了♡”

啧，又来了。

“……”

郑允浩回了六个点过去。

“真的哦，哥哥，我没有骗你，每次看到你，我都很难忍住……”

经常能见到他吗？那岂不是他们学校的学生……

在脑海中搜寻了一下，并没有找到会做出这种变态行为的人选，郑允浩决定暂时由她去吧，毕竟他还有作业要做。

“今天体育课的时候也从教室的窗户看到哥哥了，哥哥真的好帅，我的眼睛根本移不开，老师在讲什么都完全听不进去。”

“后来哥哥打篮球的时候把外套脱掉了，一看到哥哥的肌肉，我的腿就发软了……”

“现在也是……那里好湿哦……”

信息一条接一条，郑允浩还是被迫拿起了手机开始回复。

“我说你一个姑娘家的，能不能含蓄一点，不要再发这样的短信过来了？”

这是郑允浩不知道第多少次劝说对方停止给他发这些短信。

“我不是女孩子，但是哥哥喜欢的话，我可以做哥哥的女孩子哦。”

郑允浩无语凝噎。

他很想回一句“我是直的！”，但是又因为对方的坦白有点好奇。而就在这会儿，又有短信过来了。

“只要一想到哥哥身体就变热了……不管是上学还是在家，满脑子都是哥哥……”

“不行了，哥哥……要想着哥哥高潮了啊~♡”

这条发过来，那边居然真的就没动静了。

郑允浩感觉脸上有点发烫：不会真的那个了吧……

想了想，还是敲了几个字过去。

“你还好吧？”

过了一会儿才有信息过来。

“嗯，不小心把床单弄脏了，刚刚清理了一下。哥哥真好，还会关心我……”

郑允浩赶紧回复道：“你不要再给我发消息了，真的。”

“我让哥哥无聊了吗？”

“我可以拍照片给哥哥看的，要我穿裙子也可以，哥哥不要不理我。”

郑允浩更加好奇了，看看照片也没坏处吧，于是他回道：“那你发个穿短裙的照片吧。”

那边好半天都没动静，正当郑允浩有点失望地想把手机丢开接着写作业，对方就发照片过来了。

郑允浩本来没抱什么希望，但是看到照片的那一刻他就感到鼻子一热：对方确实发了一张他穿着短裙的照片，照片是从背面照的，短裙包裹的臀部浑圆挺翘，裙摆下方的双腿又白又嫩，纤细而不失肉感，好像柔软的白蒸糕；短裙又被故意拉高了，郑允浩还能看到对方微微泛红的大腿根……

操，这也太漂亮了……

漂亮到郑允浩只是看着照片就忍不住想象摸上去会是什么感觉，很快他就感到自己硬了。

虽然谁都不知道他现在的状态，但他还是觉得有些挫败。有什么办法呢，他毕竟是个强壮健康的17岁青年……

认命地抓起手机冲进了浴室，郑允浩刚把裤子脱下来准备撸一发，对方的信息就又发过来了。

“哥哥真的不肯理我吗？如果哥哥愿意看，我还可以发的，真的，哥哥给我回信息好不好……”

下面一条更是让郑允浩小腹一热。

“哥哥起反应了吗？”

尽管谁都不知道他在做什么，胡乱射出来之后郑允浩还是觉得脸上有些挂不住，所以他没好气地回复道：“没有，对你没兴趣。”

对方好半天都没回复，郑允浩又有点后悔，自己刚才的话是不是让对方伤心了……正想着，短信又过来了。

“那哥哥喜欢什么样的、想看哪里，我都拍给哥哥看好不好……只要哥哥想看，我怎么样都可以……”

郑允浩当然不会放过这个机会：“那我想看脸。”

“啊……除了脸都可以，哥哥换一个好不好？”

“为什么不让我看你的脸，难道你长得很丑？”

郑允浩发完这条后，对方又没动静了。他有点着急，于是故意激他道：“那我们还是不要再聊了，我不喜欢长得丑的。”

对方一看到他这么说显然是着急了，这次消息很快就过来了：“给哥哥看脸的一部分可以吗，哥哥不要不理我……”

郑允浩回复道：“那你发过来看看吧。”

对方不一会儿就发过来一张只能看见嘴巴和下巴的照片。

两瓣嘴唇像草莓布丁一样粉嫩充盈，嘴巴微微张着，隐约能看到里面小巧的舌头，对方的皮肤很白，衬着嘴唇的颜色更鲜艳了……郑允浩的脑子里充满了各种糟糕的画面，不一会儿他就发现自己又一次硬了——

要是能那张漂亮的小嘴含着我的阴茎就好了……

“哥哥喜欢吗，哥哥想让我做什么我都会做的。”

到这时郑允浩已经完全对对方产生了兴趣，他立刻回复道：“做什么都行？”

“嗯，只要哥哥想看……”

郑允浩回到自己的房间把手机在课桌上放好，换了个舒服的姿势瘫在椅子上，解开了牛仔裤。

“你录个吃香蕉的视频给我看。”

等了一小会儿对方没回复，郑允浩想了想，写道：“下次你超过两分钟不回复我，我们就再也别聊了。”

“啊，不要，哥哥不要不理我……我刚才只是在找香蕉……”

“然后呢？”

“呜，对不起哥哥，我家里现在没有香蕉啊……香肠，可以吗……”

“嗯，那不许咬断。”

另一边，金在中看到郑允浩这样的回复开心的不行。总算让哥哥对我产生兴趣了……

他爸妈因为工作的原因长期不在家，换句话说，他在家里做什么，都不会有人管他。

害怕自己耽误的时间长了，金在中赶紧用聊天软件跟郑允浩开了视频。

郑允浩收到视频邀请的时候又惊讶了一次——

这人连我账号都搞到了？

金在中正拿着手机把厨房里所有的香肠都摆在桌上，犹豫着要拿哪一个，脑子里却不自觉地想到郑允浩。

郑允浩很快就听到对方说话的声音：“因为哥哥很大，所以……”

对方说着就拿起了那根最粗的香肠，镜头晃了晃，画面就换了方向，郑允浩看着对方张开粉嫩的嘴唇，把香肠含了进去。郑允浩听着对方发出的软软的咿唔声，硬得更厉害了。

金在中含着香肠，没法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到领子里去，听到视频那边郑允浩逐渐粗重的呼吸，他也更加动情了，好像真的在给哥哥口交一样，不自觉地翘起了屁股，摩擦着双腿，手机也拿不住了，就避开脸放到一边去。

郑允浩看着手机屏幕里诱人的场面，对方一手捧着香肠，香肠有些粗鲁地把对方小巧娇嫩的嘴巴撑开，可是对方还是像口交一样认真地吞吐着粗大的香肠，一只手伸到自己腿间磨蹭着，郑允浩看不太真切，但着并不妨碍他对着视频手淫。

不一会儿他就听到对方哀哀的呻吟，带着鼻音的爱娇声简直让他濒临爆发：“呜……呜……哥哥，不行了……又要丢……要丢了啊啊~♡”

高潮过后对方有些脱力地趴在了床上，臀上挺翘的软肉微微的颤。

他把香肠拿出来，贴着脸颊蹭了蹭，嘴唇凑近手机，软软地说：“呜……好喜欢哥哥啊，哥哥好大，又好烫……只是含着哥哥下面就湿得不行了……”

郑允浩被激的小腹一阵发烫，手上一用力就射了出来。

他深呼吸着。

对面的小美人还真是清纯又妖艳，只是视频通话而已，他就前所未有地硬成这样……

郑允浩心动了。


	2. Chapter 2

从那天起，郑允浩的日常生活又多了一样，就是跟那个不知名的爱慕者聊天，对方也真的对他的各种恶趣味要求有求必应。几个星期下来，除了最私密的部位，小美人的身体都被他看光了。

他也觉得神奇，对方虽然是男生，可是身上却白白嫩嫩，腿毛腋毛更是都看不见，让他忍不住看看自己的腿毛叹口气。而且小美人意外的很容易湿，动情的时候连臀缝都湿漉漉的，让郑允浩真的很想扒开那两瓣软肉看看那个小嘴为什么这么骚。

他也问过对方：“你怎么跟女孩子似的出这么多水啊？”对方这时却支支吾吾地不回答，郑允浩也就随他去了。

随着时间的推移，郑允浩感觉自己好像越来越喜欢对方了，对那个人的真面目也就越来越好奇，他开始想法设法在学校里寻找对方，但是学校里学生那么多，他也只见过对方半张脸，许久都没什么进展。

最近他突然想到了一个主意。

今天对方也在他放学回家后就立刻发视频邀请来了。

“之前哥哥要我买的兔尾巴肛塞收到了，要我戴上吗？”

“嗯，现在就戴上吧。”

“还有，戴着这个的时候，你都要以兔兔自称，记住了吗？”

“好的哥哥，我记住……啊不，兔兔……兔兔记住了……”

郑允浩看着视频那头的人调整好了手机的位置，跪趴在床上翘起屁股，毛茸茸的白色兔尾巴肛塞贴着臀缝，用手指一点一点地往臀缝中间那个私密的小口里塞，因为紧张，肉粉色的小口一缩一缩的。

郑允浩看着这诱人的一幕立刻就硬了，但他故意说：“这个角度看不清啊，你调整一下。”

对方完全不知道郑允浩别有用心，一边调整一边说道：“唔……这样吗？”

“再往你身体的左边一点。”

金在中又照做了。

现在，郑允浩其实已经可以大概看到金在中的脸了，金在中塞兔尾巴的时候会不自觉地回头看自己的屁股，由于动情，他已经忘记了会被郑允浩看到长相的危险。

郑允浩看到对方脸的时候呼吸都滞了一下：等一下，这不是……八班那个比校花还漂亮、待人冷冰冰不爱说话的金在中吗？

他之前还担心自己就算已经知道对方是他们学校的、就算看到脸也可能不认识，但没想到会是金在中。

金在中谁不认识啊，光凭那张脸就远近闻名了，隔壁男校还有人给他搞过大阵仗告白——虽然被金在中冷着脸拒绝了。

“想要哥哥摸你的尾巴吗？”

“啊啊……兔兔要，兔兔的那里好痒，想要哥哥摸一下……”金在中一边软软地恳求一边并紧了双腿。

金在中之所以这么喜欢郑允浩却不敢告白也不敢接近对方，就是因为他身体上的秘密，身为男生，腿间却多了一处女生才有的湿软花穴。也正是这个秘密，让他不愿跟别人交往接触，他害怕自己双性的身份被发现，害怕被别人厌恶。

现在也是，因为怕郑允浩发现自己的秘密，即便前面的软嫩肉缝已经湿得不成样子，急切地渴求着抚慰，他却不敢伸手去摸，只能握住自己的阴茎撸动着，以求缓解体内的难耐，后面塞着肛塞的小穴也随着软肉的不断收缩着，尾巴上的毛球也被吸得不停地颤。

虽然已经尽力地并紧双腿了，可是金在中毕竟很瘦，还是有很多爱液顺着腿缝一点点流下来，全部被郑允浩看在眼里。

“哪里有被摸摸尾巴就湿成这样的兔子？”郑允浩低沉的声音忽然传来，弄得他一个激灵。

“呜……兔兔也不知道……兔兔一看到哥哥就忍不住……下面就会出好多水……”

郑允浩还是不太敢相信，这么一个高岭之花，私下里真的会有这样淫乱诱人的一面吗？

为了确保他没有认错人，郑允浩又想出一个办法。

“明天上学的时候要含着之前用过的那个跳蛋哦。”

“可是，可是……”

“怎么了？”

“呜……哥哥肯定会遥控它的，到时候，哥哥就会知道我，唔，就会知道兔兔是谁了，兔兔不想让哥哥知道……”

“不愿意啊？”

郑允浩觉得自己内心的恶趣味已经完全被对方激发出来了。

“那结束吧，你不要再联系我了。”

“啊，不，不，哥哥，我愿意、兔兔愿意，兔兔会含着它上学的……”

金在中虽然知道郑允浩只是用这一点威胁他，可他真的很怕对方厌烦他、真的从此不理他，所以他还是答应了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天郑允浩就迫不及待地去查看了有没有他们五班和八班一块上的课，然而并没有。

幸运的是，班主任一进教室就通知他们，今天下午最后一节课有一场全年级的讲座，要求所有人都要参加。

这不就是确认的机会吗？

郑允浩有点激动，立刻掏出手机发消息：“有没有乖乖含着跳蛋啊？”

实际上，金在中为了不错过郑允浩的短信，很多时候他都是手机不离手的，这会儿看到郑允浩发来的消息，禁不住脸颊发烫。

他早上出门之前洗了澡，犹豫了好一会儿，还是告诉自己：哥哥不会知道的，然后把跳蛋塞进了前面的软穴。

他回复道：“含着呢……但是，这样坐在教室里，好羞耻哦……”

郑允浩安慰道：“放心吧，不会在你上课的时候打开的。”

金在中本来很紧张，可是一直到下午的讲座之前，塞在前面的跳蛋都没什么动静，便想着，哥哥可真好啊。

然而他没想到，当他和全班同学在举办讲座的礼堂里坐下后没多久，整个礼堂都已经安静下来、台上花白头发的老教授开始讲话的时候，花穴里面那个沉寂了许久的跳蛋突然“嗡”地震动起来，而且是最高档，金在中瞬间一个激灵，腰一下子软了，花穴里也很快被弄得湿漉漉的。

金在中很害怕，跳蛋震动的声音在他听来实在太大了，说不定旁边的同学已经听见了……他站起来想躲到洗手间去，腿却软的走不动路，他本来就是很敏感的体质，大庭广众之下被这样对待的羞耻反而让腿间的花穴更痒了，颤抖着一个劲儿地把跳蛋往里吸。

郑允浩一直盯着八班坐的位置，突然站起来又跌坐回去的金在中实在是太明显了。目的达到了，他也不想把对方欺负的太狠，通过app把跳蛋的档位调到了低档。

金在中也算稍稍松了口气，赶紧趁此机会往洗手间走。贴着花穴的内裤布料已经被穴里流出的水浸湿了，凉凉地贴在两瓣花唇上，每走一步那处地布料就不断磨蹭着娇嫩的花唇，让他难耐不已。

好不容易到了卫生间，他赶紧打开一间隔间门进去又落锁。

已经顾不上这时如果有人进来会不会听见了，金在中脱掉校服裤子坐在马桶圈上，大大地分开双腿，露出腿间那处粉红色流着水的软嫩肉缝，舔湿手指揉了上去。

他能感觉到含了一天跳蛋的花穴比平时更软、更热，手指才贴近那处软穴就被轻柔地吸住了。

“唔嗯……”只是轻轻揉按，肉缝里面就挤出不少水来。咬着嘴唇，用手指将软嫩泛红的花唇向两边分开，不断揉按着肿胀的花核。

“呜呜~哥哥……”即便想压低声音，还是舒服得不断发出娇软的呻吟声。体内的跳蛋不紧不慢地震动着，让他一直处在兴奋状态，却不能刺激到最痒的地方。把花核揉的红肿充血的手指一点点向下，伸入不停出水的湿软穴口，顶着跳蛋让它进的更深。

“呜啊……顶到那里了……”花穴深处的一点终于被碰到了，金在中舒服得浑身一颤，想象着是郑允浩粗大的阴茎不断顶弄着那个最舒服的地方，这样的幻想让他更兴奋了，手指像性交那样一下又一下地推着跳蛋顶上那里。

“啊~啊~哥哥……又顶到了……好舒服……呜~”

金在中克制而动情地呻吟着，而这都被外面的郑允浩听的清清楚楚。他早就硬了，可是但是他还不准备让金在中知道身份已经暴露的事情，所以他从一开始只是打开了手机的录音功能，记录着对方叫着哥哥自慰时的娇软呻吟。这时他也觉得差不多了，将跳蛋又一次调到了最高档。

“啊啊——不行、呜、不行……哥哥慢一点、啊~”

金在中感到顶着敏感点的跳蛋突然疯狂地震动起来，不断地刺激着那一点，他爽得浑身颤抖，花穴里的水流的到处都是。

“嗯啊~哥哥~不行了……要丢、要丢了、啊啊♡——”手指推着跳蛋重重地蹭过敏感点，金在中瞬间便弓着身子高潮了，一直都没有碰过的阴茎就这样射了出来，花穴深处喷出一大股爱液，瞬间打湿了手掌。

高潮时大脑一片空白，这时金在中才担心起自己刚才的声音会不会太大了被人听到，紧张侧耳聆听，隔间外面鸦雀无声。

也是，他安慰自己，这个时候大家都在听讲座，怎么会有人注意他呢？

用纸巾细细清理了一下，金在中忽然意识到跳蛋已经停止震动了，为了防止再一次在同学面前出丑，他还是把跳蛋拿了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

郑允浩确定了那位一直发色情信息的爱慕者就是金在中，便开始在学校里装不知情调戏他。

比如，打篮球的时候故意把球扔到金在中附近，他跑过来拿球，金在中捡起篮球要递给他，郑允浩接球的时候故意在对方的手上蹭了过去，金在中的耳朵瞬间就红了，郑允浩说谢谢，金在中却说了句不客气之后就飞快地逃跑了。

这么容易害羞？怎么发消息的时候那么放得开呢……

这天放学的时候郑允浩留下来做值日，很巧的，看见金在中提着一大袋垃圾出来倒。他便跟上去，把手搭在对方肩膀上，凑近对方的耳朵道：“我帮你倒吧？”

感受到郑允浩在他耳边低沉的声音金在中像触电一样差点跳起来，耳朵一下子红了个透，慌乱地后退几步。

“啊！不、不、不用了，我自己可以的……”

“我说在中同学，你这么紧张干嘛，我只是好心提个建议而已，你怎么跟见了讨厌的东西似的？”

金在中攥紧了垃圾袋口，睁着两只水盈盈的大眼睛不停地摇头。

“不是！不是的，没有讨厌……没有讨厌你……”

“那是怎样？”郑允浩故意皱着眉问道。

金在中咬着嘴唇没说话，一副可怜巴巴的样子，脸都涨红了，半天没憋出一句话，反而提着垃圾撒腿就跑。

第二天上学，郑允浩进了教学楼以后故意绕了个远，正好看见金在中背着书包很慢很慢地在上楼。

昨天郑允浩要求金在中今天要含着那个跳蛋上学，而且一起床就开了一档。看着金在中上个楼都艰难的样子，郑允浩很是满足——他的小美人总是这么乖。

他故意上前跟金在中打招呼。

“嘿，在中同学！”

他看到金在中浑身都颤了一下，不敢回头看他。

“你怎么上楼上得这么慢啊，是不是身体哪里不舒服？”

郑允浩走过去关切地扶住了对方手臂：“还好吧，需要我扶你上去吗？”

金在中本来就因为体内不断震动的小东西双腿发软，花穴里渐渐泛起湿意，里面也开始痒，让他觉得很难受，很想伸手到腿间揉一揉，可是在这样的公共场合，旁边不断有同学经过，他只能忍着。

更雪上加霜的是郑允浩出现了，离他这么近，还触碰着他露在外面的皮肤，让他全身都开始发热，不自觉地想到之前给哥哥看自己穿裙子、吃香肠甚至自慰的场景，他就感觉下面的花穴更兴奋了，两瓣柔嫩的花唇颤抖着，微张的肉缝里不住地出水。

“没事的，我自己可以上楼，真的，你……你走吧……”金在中不想让对方知道自己就是那个不断发骚扰信息的变态狂，尽力让声音听起来若无其事，想从郑允浩身边挣脱开。

可谁知道——

“唔嗯……！”

花穴里跳蛋突然异常剧烈地震动起来，他再也支撑不住，反而一下软在了郑允浩怀里。

“喂，金在中，你还好吧？这就是你说没事啊？”郑允浩把藏在口袋里控制跳蛋的手拿出来，一边说一边不动声色地揽住了对方的腰，让两个人的身体贴得更加紧密了。

“唔嗯……不是的……我……没事、啊……”金在中整个人都伏在郑允浩胸口，呼吸里全是哥哥身上的充满男性气息的香味，摸着他腰的手也像火种一样，让他的身体越变越热，含着跳蛋的花穴也越来越痒，前面的阴茎早就硬了，穴里的汁水更是止不住地往外流，把内裤都浸湿了。

这样下去……会被发现的……

虽然明知道后果，可是平时只是想象着郑允浩碰他就会湿得不行，更不要提他现在就在哥哥怀里了……金在中咬着嘴唇，忍不住把跳蛋含得更紧，悄悄摩擦着双腿，希望能蹭到湿软发浪的花唇。

郑允浩当然全看见了，故意装作不经意地把一条腿顶在了对方腿间——虽然他以为对方只是硬了而已，完全不知道对方藏在裤子下面那粉嫩湿软的花穴是怎样的春潮泛滥。

“金在中，你还能走吗，要不要我背你去医务室？”

“不……呜~不用了，你，你扶我去卫生间……我要……唔嗯……上厕所……”金在中竭力地克制着，他好想用自己不停发痒不停出水肉穴去蹭哥哥肌肉结实的大腿，几乎要压不住嘴里的娇喘，他只能尽全力祈祷郑允浩不要想歪，祈祷郑允浩以为这些都只是他身体不舒服的反应。

对方抬起睫毛看他，眼睛里潮潮的，眼角也泛着红，看上去特别楚楚可怜。郑允浩也不想把对方逼得太紧，便点点头扶着几乎软成一滩水的金在中去了卫生间。

“郑允浩……你，你走吧，求你了……”金在中握着隔间门，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“那好吧，你注意身体啊。”

郑允浩点点头回教室去了。

反正今天下午他们班最后一节的体育课要和八班一块上，他还有的是机会。


	5. Chapter 5

金在中在卫生间里释放过后就开始给郑允浩发消息：“哥哥，我可不可以把跳蛋拿出来啊，求你了，在学校真的好不方便，回家哥哥要我怎么样都行，好不好？”

郑允浩在教室里看到消息，意识到自己这次确实是有点欺负狠了，便回复了“好”，还不忘通过app把开关关掉。

体育课下课的时候，老师让金在中把用到的足球和做障碍的三角锥搬回去，郑允浩远远地看见金在中搬了很多东西在往器材室走，跟他身边那群叽叽喳喳的女生说道：“我还有事，不和你们去ktv了，你们好好玩。”说完就朝金在中跑去。

他把金在中手里的那一袋子足球全都抢过来：“在中同学，我帮你搬吧！”

金在中像只受惊的兔子一样看了他一眼，低下头算是默许了。

当两人把器材放好，却发现外面开始下大雨了，因为是出来上体育课的，谁都没有拿伞。反正已经放学了，两个人就决定在体育器材室里等一会儿，等雨小了再出去。

郑允浩在跳马器材上坐下了，金在中却很提防他，刻意坐到器材室另一头的垫子上去了。

就这样坐了好久，外面的雨也没有变小。

郑允浩有点百无聊赖，还是从口袋里掏出手机，开始给对方发信息过去。

“跳蛋还含着吗？”

金在中感到手机的震动，赶紧把手机拿出来，看到郑允浩正拿着手机发信息，便侧过身去，不想让对方看见他也“这么巧”地在发信息。

“没有呢，哥哥……因为差点被别人发现，所以……”

“没有就没有吧，你现在在做什么，可以视频吗？”

金在中偷偷看了一眼郑允浩，脸颊又开始发热。

“唔……对不起哥哥，今天不行，遇到点事情……”

“哦。”郑允浩给他回了一个字就没动静了。

这时，两人突然听到器材室的门响了一下。郑允浩赶紧起身过去查看，然后皱着眉走回来。

“老师以为屋里没人，把器材室的门锁上了。”

所以，他现在和哥哥被关在一间小屋子里了，只有他们俩，谁也不会知道……

金在中想着想着就感到下面又开始湿了，看一眼手机屏幕，郑允浩还没有回消息，他有点害怕，为了挽回必须说点什么才行啊——

“哥哥，我……我昨晚梦到你了。”

“嗯。”郑允浩的回复还是很简短。

“我梦到我和哥哥被关在一间小黑屋里，只有我们两个……”

看到这条消息的郑允浩简直想把金在中抱在怀里使劲亲吻——做梦和哥哥被关在一起了，这么说也太可爱了吧！

郑允浩平复了一下心情，淡淡地回复道：“是吗，我们做什么了？”

被对方这样问，金在中克制不住自己想要的心情，身体越来越燥热，小腹一阵阵地发烫，下面紧闭的花唇变得更加濡湿，让他难耐地并紧了双腿偷偷磨蹭。

“哥哥一直摸我……”

“乳头被哥哥揉着，都肿起来了……可是好舒服……

“哥哥揉一揉下面好不好，下面也变湿了，好想要……”

郑允浩已经硬了，用力敲着手机屏幕：“小骚货，还没碰就这么湿了？”

“呜~是哥哥的小骚货，想到哥哥就湿了……”

金在中已经忍不住了，悄悄把校服衬衫解开一点，伸手进去慢慢摸上自己的乳头，轻轻拉扯粉红色的乳头，感到它在自己的胸前充血变硬，只是蹭到外面的衬衫就会一阵酥麻。

郑允浩远远地看着金在中坐在那边的垫子上双腿越并越紧，仔细听甚至能听到娇弱的低喘。

金在不敢把裤子脱下来，一开始只是把手伸到腿间，隔着裤子揉搓红肿发痒的花唇。夏季的校服裤子并不厚，很快就感到花穴里的水把外面的裤子都弄得潮潮的。他一边痛苦地想着：不行，不能再出水了，会被哥哥发现的……一边又忍不住想要抚慰自己腿间那汁水四溢的熟软肉缝，便咬着嘴唇把手伸进了宽松的校服裤子，前面勃起的阴茎已经把内裤顶起来了，给了他一点行动的便利，他把手指直接按在了早就肿胀泛红的花核上。

“嗯~♡”这一下让他舒服地一个激灵，忍不住吐出一声轻微的娇喘，花穴瞬间涌出不少水来。理智越是告诉他不可以在学校、不可以、不可以这样淫乱，下面流着水的小嘴就越是饥渴，让他欲罢不能地分开肥软的花唇，揉弄着红肿酸麻的花核。

呜……哥哥揉的好舒服……里面也好痒……好想要哥哥进来……要哥哥把这里填满……

就在这时，郑允浩突然问道：“在中同学，你喜欢吃香肠吗？”

这个环境本来就让金在中兴奋到了极点，郑允浩这一声甚至直接刺激得花穴高潮了，潮吹的温热的汁水一股一股地往外喷，前面没有碰过的阴茎更是淅淅沥沥地流出精水来，把他屁股下面的垫子都浸湿了。

他好半天才回过神来考虑郑允浩是不是发现什么了，回头看着郑允浩软软地问：“你，你为什么问这个啊？”

郑允浩装作一副若无其事的样子：“啊，也没什么事，我就是有点饿了，也不知道老师还能不能回来把门打开，让我们回家吃晚饭。”

看来郑允浩没有发现，可是金在中低头看看被弄湿的裤子和垫子，还是羞耻地想要钻进地缝里去。

还是赶紧从这里出去比较好。

他从口袋里拿出纸巾尽量把下面擦干净，整理好裤子，站了起来。

“郑允浩，我们还是想办法出去吧，要是老师不过来，我们也不能……不能在这里待一晚上啊……”

郑允浩点点头，四下里望了望，看到墙上那扇窗户，离地面比一个人还高，便指给金在中看。

金在中有点不好意思地说：“有点高，我，我大概跳不出去……”

郑允浩想了想，直接蹲下来朝他招招手：“来，你骑在我肩膀上，我在下面托着你。”

金在中却支支吾吾地摇了摇头：“不，不用了，你这样太辛苦了……”

“哎呀辛苦什么，你轻的跟个女生似的，赶紧过来！一直蹲着我腿酸了……”郑允浩又朝他招招手。

金在中犹豫了一下，还是走过来慢吞吞地骑在对方的肩膀上。郑允浩腿上一用力就站了起来，金在中有点没坐稳，赶紧夹紧了双腿防止掉下去，这样一来，他腿间那隐秘的部位就紧紧贴在了郑允浩裸露的后颈上，让金在中又一次羞红了脸。

郑允浩倒是一副大大咧咧的样子：“现在可以够到窗户了吧，从这里翻出去就行，别担心，我不会让你摔下来的。”

金在中点点头，把窗户打开，双手攀住窗沿，却发现因为现在的姿势紧张地使不上力气，怎么也撑不住自己的身体，没法翻过去，反倒因为尝试的动作使得私密部位隔着裤子不断蹭到郑允浩的后颈。刚高潮不久的花穴仍然敏感得很，郑允浩身上又暖烘烘的，很快红肿的穴口就又被蹭的泛起湿意了。

郑允浩马上察觉到了，故意问道：“我说在中同学，你是不是……想去卫生间了……？我怎么感觉你那里有点湿啊……”

金在中脸上再也挂不住了，揉着郑允浩的短发就要他放自己下来。

“不是……我才不是想去卫生间呢……你放我下来，放我下来就好了……”

金在中开始挣脱起来，郑允浩差点失去平衡，两个人摇摇晃晃了一阵，郑允浩赶紧撑住了一旁的架子。

“你不要，不要晃啊……又怎么了啊，是我误会你了，不好意思，但是你那里真的，呃，越来越湿了啊。”

“总之你快点放我下来，郑允浩，拜托……”因为刚才那一阵摇晃，又重重地蹭到了已经肿的肥厚熟软的花唇，金在中只觉得再这样下去，他可能会直接在对方肩膀上高潮了，急得声音里都带了哭腔。

郑允浩听到对方快哭了，赶紧把对方放了下来，却还是搂在怀里，严肃地问道：“金在中，你之前也是跟生病了一样又说没事，还有刚才，你在那边的垫子上也做了什么吧。这里没有别人，如果你愿意，我一定会帮你保密。所以你告诉我，你的身体到底是怎么回事？”

金在中发现自己的秘密已经彻底瞒不住了，低下头揉着衣角：“允浩，我不说是因为我怕别人会讨厌我，其实我……我是……双性人……我虽然是男生，可是从出生起，那里就有女孩子才会有的阴道……我不敢告诉别人，也不敢跟别人接近……我怕他们发现了，会把我当做怪物……”

郑允浩安抚地揉了揉对方柔顺的黑发：“放心吧在中，别人会怎样我不知道，但我绝对不会讨厌你的。”

“真的吗？允浩你，真的不会讨厌我？”

“当然是真的，而且我会帮你保密的，所以不要再担心了。”

“呜……真的……谢谢你……”紧绷的神经终于放松下来，金在中感到鼻子瞬间就酸了，把脸埋在对方坚实的胸口，眼泪就流下来了。

最后，他们把跳马的器材放在窗户下面，踩在跳马上翻了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

虽然金在中向郑允浩坦白了双性身份，但他还不知道郑允浩已经知道那个天天发消息的人就是他了，所以他并没有回避每天和郑允浩的聊天，郑允浩也依旧装傻，继续和屏幕那边的金在中交流着色情话题。

原来小美人是双性啊，怪不得总是那么容易湿，即使脱了衣服也不让他看前面……

自从郑允浩得知了金在中的秘密，他就不再是被发信息骚扰的人了，他每天放学后都会迫不及待地打开聊天软件等着对方的视频或一声软软甜甜的“哥哥”。

而且他总是忍不住好奇，金在中穿上少女内衣会是什么样？金在中既然有女生的花穴，会不会也有微微隆起的胸脯呢？

“哥哥，我们好几天都只是聊天了，难道哥哥……不想再看到我了吗？”

“怎么会呢？”

“那为什么哥哥都不跟我视频了……是不是哥哥觉得我很无聊？之前哥哥明明说过我很可爱的，所以……怎样能变得更让哥哥喜欢，求哥哥告诉我吧，我都会去做的。”

“啊，其实是，我怕我说了你会觉得我是变态……”这确实是实话，郑允浩一直担心自己之前欺负得太狠了，让金在中在那种情况下说出秘密，怎么看都很过分。因为内疚，他这几天顶多只是和对方发发语音，一直没提出要视频。

“哥哥才不是变态呢，我才是。那里总是湿，听着哥哥的声音、闻着哥哥的香味、甚至只是想象哥哥在摸我都可以湿……每天都想着哥哥，白天在学校里会想，晚上回到家也想……我知道这样做不对，这样做是病态的、哥哥不会喜欢这种人的，但是……我就是控制不了自己……”

郑允浩叹了口气，打了字过去。

“你这样会让我也控制不了自己的，知道吗？”

“诶？”

“我发现我好像越来越喜欢你了。”

但是这句话发出去半天，金在中那边都没什么动静。

郑允浩有点心虚，他说喜欢也不行？

“怎么啦？突然不回复了很吓人啊。”他又发了一句。

好在画面上方终于出现了“正在输入”的字样。

“啊啊，对不起哥哥，因为还从来没有人说过喜欢我，更不要说还是哥哥说出来的，所以……有点愣神了。”

“从来没有？不会吧，你这么可爱！你爸妈，也应该说过很喜欢你吧。”

“我……我没见过我爸妈，我姑姑说他们嫌弃我，不要我了……”

郑允浩发现自己又揭人家伤疤了，恨不得打自己一巴掌。

他赶紧转移话题：“啊对了，我们好几天都没视频了，快，我想看你……我想看你穿……呃……”

“穿什么？没关系的哥哥，我怎样都可以。”

“你家里有女士内衣吗？最好是少女一点的，我想看你穿。”

金在中回复很快：“那哥哥是想看我穿好之后的样子，还是穿上的过程也想看？”

郑允浩已经被对方的话撩得有点硬了，只回复了三个字：“你说呢？”

下一秒视频邀请就过来了，郑允浩马上接通。

因为拉着窗帘，房间里很暗，郑允浩叫对方把灯打开了。为了不让对方看见脸，金在中脸上带了一个有小兔子图案的口罩，身上还穿着校服。他把手机放在衣柜旁边的架子上，调整角度让郑允浩可以完全清楚地看见他，然后打开了衣柜，从里面拿出一件白色有粉色蕾丝边的文胸和配套的蕾丝内裤。

“这是你妹妹的内衣吗？还是你姐姐的？”郑允浩很好奇。

金在中有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，声音在口罩里面有点闷闷的：“不是……”

“是我的……”

郑允浩大吃一惊。金在中总是能给他

“你的？之前我还担心你会拒绝我呢。”

“只有这一套啦，我只是……想试试……”金在中越来越不好意思，隔着口罩郑允浩都知道他现在一定脸颊通红。

“这么说，我们美丽儿之前就穿过了？”

“我……我只是在家里穿过……没有穿出去的……”

金在中一边说一边把身上的校服脱下来，露出白嫩光洁的躯体，蝴蝶骨随着动作微微扇动，弯腰换内裤的时候郑允浩可以他浑圆挺翘的小屁股，然后被紧紧包裹在白色的蕾丝内裤里。换上文胸的时候金在中好像真的像个怕乳房被看到的女孩子一样背过身去了，郑允浩马上说道：“别转过去，哥哥想看。”

金在中听话地转过来了，雪白的胸脯微微鼓起，红艳艳的两个乳头在空气中翘着，明显是兴奋了。诱人的胸脯被文胸包住，金在中挺熟练地在背后扣好了文胸的扣子，双手不自觉地遮住了自己的腿间。

“遮着做什么？”

“呜……下面已经湿了……所以……”

郑允浩没有揭穿，因为他的注意力又跑到了别的东西上面。

金在中身上的少女文胸罩杯不大，但即便如此，作为男生只是微微隆起的胸部当然也是填不满罩杯的。

原来即使是双性，胸部和女生也是区别很大的啊……但是郑允浩总觉得遗憾。

聊天结束之后他还想着怎么能让对方的胸变大一点，查了各种资料。还在学校里拉住金在中问他：“在中啊，双性可以怀孕吗？我没别的意思，就是好奇……”

金在中红着脸不敢看他，点了点头。

“那也就是说，生了孩子以后也会有奶咯？”

金在中嗔怪地抬起睫毛瞪他一眼：“允浩你……问这些做什么啊？”

“哎，我就是好奇嘛。你告诉我会不会啊？”

“我……唔……我不知道啦……”

郑允浩再也问不出什么，最后还是伟大的网络帮助了他，他发现了空孕催乳剂这种东西。

为了避免金在中意识到自己已经发现了，他特意隔了一个多星期才在一次网络聊天中提出想让金在中试试那个催乳剂，他没说为什么，但金在中还是很听话地说好。

其实他们俩都清楚，对于郑允浩提出的要求，金在中没法拒绝，也不想拒绝。

两天后金在中发信息告诉他东西收到了，会按时吃的。

接下来的几天对郑允浩甚是煎熬，他一有机会就往八班跑，但只是远远地观察，紧紧盯着穿夏季校服衬衫的金在中，想看看他的胸脯有没有什么变化。

半个月过去了，因为要准备期末测验，郑允浩有一阵没见到金在中了，经历了之前一次次无功而返，他也不再抱什么希望了。

考完试这天，郑允浩在体育课上又看到了金在中，而这一次，他简直抑制不住心中狂喜。

金在中在校服衬衫外面套了一件黑色外套，这在已经进入六月的天气里真的很不寻常。而且他比以前看起来更不合群了，和谁都离得远远的，之前看到郑允浩还会说说话，而现在，老师宣布自由活动的时候，他却直接往教学楼里走去了。

郑允浩迅速追上去，把金在中堵在楼道里。

“在中，好久没说话了，怎么一见到我就躲啊……你烦我了？”

“没有……没有……不是这样的……”金在中扶着走廊的墙，微微向后退了一步，想要离郑允浩远一点。

“那是怎样啊？”

“我……呜……我身体……不太舒服……”金在中一边说一边不自觉地弓了弓身体，尽管额头上因为热已经有点潮潮的，他却不自觉地把外套裹得更紧了，

“严不严重啊，要不要去医务室？那个，你要是走不动，我背你去啊。”郑允浩说着就去拉金在中的手。

肌肤相触的那一刹那金在中整个人都颤了一下。手上的温度像强劲的电流，一直传到身体各处，让他浑身一阵酥麻。

应该告诉哥哥“我真的没事”然后把手抽出来的，但是他办不到，他太迷恋触碰郑允浩的这种感觉了，多少次，他都是想象着这样的抚摸高潮的……

“到这边来……”金在中咬牙说道，牵着郑允浩来到了楼梯间的小储藏室，两人一进去，金在中就把门从里面锁住了。

楼梯间的空间很小，里面还堆着些多余的课桌椅。

“到底怎么了？”郑允浩已经知道怎么回事了，但他还是装作不知道一样地问道。

金在中的嘴唇都要被他自己咬破了，到了这样没人的地方，他也不在乎了，把心一横，把外套脱下来丢在旁边的课桌上。

郑允浩终于看清了对方身体的变化，校服衬衫下的胸膛已经与以往不同了，肉眼就可以看到原本平坦的胸部明显鼓了起来，像少女发育的乳房一样，鼓胀的胸乳把衬衫布料都顶了起来，挨着乳头的部分已经湿了一大块，夏季薄薄的布料变得几乎透明，隐约可以看到嫩红的乳头和变大的乳晕。

“前段时间就这样了……刚开始的时候还可以拿东西缠住，但是后来越变越大，涨得厉害，缠住的时候也好痛，根本没办法……”金在中低着头，害羞地碰碰自己肿胀的乳头，“这里也是，总是……总是有奶出来，还会弄湿衣服……在家里我想把奶挤出来，可是经常出不来，挤得时候还会觉得乳头好酸好涨，下面……下面也会湿……”

金在中讲完这段话已经羞耻地抬不起头，几乎要哭出来。

“所以，允浩你还是走吧，我不想你因为我这样的身体讨厌我……我本来就一直是一个人的……”

金在中眼角红红的，一边说一边轻轻推了郑允浩一把：“你愿意帮我保守秘密我已经很开心了，你真的……没有义务再管我了……”


	7. Chapter 7

“你说什么话呢？”

郑允浩一把抓住了金在中的手腕，金在中睁大了眼睛看着他。

“难道你觉得我会放着你不管？难道我会把你的事当笑料一样告诉别人？”

“在中啊，”郑允浩的手掌滑下去，包住了金在中柔软的手，“你这样太难受了，让我帮你吧，没事的。”

“真的吗？你……不会觉得我很奇怪、很恶心？”

“不会，不许再这样说自己了好吗？”郑允浩拉着金在中的手把他抱进怀里，“我说了，我帮你，没事的。”

“啊……”被郑允浩紧紧抱住的金在中突然发出了一声娇软的呻吟。

郑允浩赶紧放开了他：“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

“不，不是……”金在中脸红得能滴出血来，“挤到，挤到乳房了……好胀……”

郑允浩也有点不好意思，挠了挠脸颊：“我……让我帮你挤出来吧，把奶挤出来就，就不会这么胀了。”

“嗯……”

金在中乖巧地点点头。为了方便郑允浩，金在中坐在了一旁的课桌上，红着脸一点一点解开了校服衬衫的扣子，白嫩的乳房就像一对小兔子一样晃悠悠地跳了出来。

“允浩，揉一揉……好难受……”

瞬间，郑允浩就感到自己的裆部变紧了。他上前一步走到金在中跟前，伸手抓住了那对软嫩的娇乳轻轻揉捏。

已经酸麻胀痛许久的两只小兔子一下子得了趣，舒服得让金在中几乎瘫软在郑允浩怀里。随着对方揉捏的力道渐渐增大，指腹不断磨蹭着红肿挺立的乳头，还用手指夹住变大不少的乳头拉扯，很快金在中就感到胸前一阵发热，乳头越来越痒、越来越胀，乳孔好像也一点点打开了……

郑允浩把白嫩嫩软绵绵的奶球儿包在手里揉了好一会儿，感受到对方胸部的硬块都没有了，知道再揉揉奶水就要出来了。金在中在他怀里颤得厉害，不自觉地夹紧了双腿磨蹭，勃起的阴茎把校服裤子都顶了起来，一看就知道被揉出了感觉。

郑允浩凑到他耳边，含住圆润的耳垂沉声道：“我们在中，这样也很舒服吗，下面都硬了……”

“嗯……好……好舒服……呜~”

两边的淡粉色乳头已经变成了娇艳的红色，胀得像两颗熟软的小葡萄，红艳艳地挺翘着，格外诱人。郑允浩也没犹豫，低头便含住了对方软嫩的乳头，用力吮吸。

“啊、啊……不要、不要吸……呜……！”金在中的呻吟瞬间就拔高了，本来就敏感至极地乳头被这样吮吸着，金在中只觉得胸前一阵酥麻，乳孔已经完全地打开了，对方湿热，的舌头还在一下下刺激着乳孔，花穴里更是湿了个遍。

呜……乳头已经……胀得不能再胀了……

“不行、不行了允呐……要出、要出奶了……呜~♡”

下一秒郑允浩就感到一股汁水瞬间涌进了嘴巴，清甜的奶味一下充满了口腔。金在中舒服地腿都曲起来，紧紧地抱住了他的脖子，郑允浩的整张脸都埋在那软嫩的胸前，胯下胀得发疼。

“啊……啊……又出来了……呜……”金在中软软地呻吟着。郑允浩依然把他搂在身前，嘴唇包裹着一边的乳头，吮吸着里面的不断流出的奶水。

一边的奶水被吸得差不多了，乳肉也不再又酸又涨了，另一边还没有被抚慰到的乳房显得更加胀痛难忍了。

“允浩……允浩……这边也好胀……嗯~”金在中迫不及待地握着郑允浩的手让他揉自己的又痒又胀的乳头。

郑允浩揉着手掌下白嫩的娇乳，直起身在金在中的嘴唇上吻了一下，故意问道：“在中愿意让我喝奶吗？”

“呜，愿意……都给哥哥……要哥哥吸奶……嗯~”金在中早就被情欲弄得迷迷糊糊的，胡乱咿唔着，只顾着把香软的乳房往对方手里送。

听到金在中叫自己哥哥，郑允浩笑了笑，也不戳破，没有急着去吸这边像葡萄一样饱满的乳头，而是不断揉按着嫩红的乳晕，指尖时不时挑逗拨弄着张开的乳孔，金在中在他怀里软软地哼着。很快，乳白的汁水就从开了口的乳孔源源不断地溢出来，流了郑允浩满手。

郑允浩把流出来的湿滑奶汁细细地抹在挺翘的奶头上，艳红的乳头涂满了乳白色的汁水，好像抹了奶油的草莓，看起来诱人又淫靡。

郑允浩不去吸，只是不断揉按着对方酥麻的乳房，溢出的奶水流的到处都是，弄得金在中的胸口小腹都又湿又粘，没有被吸的右边乳头更是痒得厉害。金在中抓着郑允浩的校服衬衫哀哀地叫：“允呐……奶头好痒……你吸一吸好不好……”

郑允浩这才含住对方肿胀熟软的乳头细细吮吸，金在中胸前的奶水一股接一股地涌出来，腿间的娇嫩肉缝也不断流出水来，被浸湿的内裤紧紧贴住了花穴口。

敏感的乳头被吮吸着不断出奶，下面也想要得厉害，金在中悄悄把手伸到裤子里，拨开腿间的被汁水泡得熟软的花唇，揉按着两瓣软肉中间肿胀凸起的花豆。

“呜~哥哥……好舒服……下面……呜~下面也要、要出水了~啊啊~♡”

上下被同时抚慰的快感让他很快就高潮了，精液、奶汁和潮吹喷出的淫水把他的下身弄得一塌糊涂。

黑色的眼睛泛着湿意，眼角被情欲染的红红的，校服歪歪斜斜地挂在身上，白嫩挺翘的乳房微微泛红，鲜艳饱满的乳头上还沾着乳白色的奶水，美丽又凌乱的样子让郑允浩一瞬间呆住了。

“允浩……”

金在中软软地叫他。

郑允浩回过神来，有点意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。

“下次要是又胀了，就来找我，知道吗？”

“嗯……”金在中应道，看到郑允浩深吸几口气就要出去，他赶紧叫住他。

“允浩，你去哪儿啊？”

“我去拿点纸巾来。”

“等一下，我有纸巾，而且……”金在中从桌上跳下来，把郑允浩拉回来让他靠在桌边，“允浩你，也需要解决啊，这回应该我来帮你了。”

没想到金在中会这么说，郑允浩连忙摆摆手：“是我自愿帮你的，你不需要回报我什么，没关系的，不用强迫自己这样啦。”

金在中摇摇头，蹲下身去拉开了郑允浩的裤子拉链：“我没有强迫自己，我想为你这么做……”

郑允浩以为金在中要给自己口交，然而金在中做的事情比这还要刺激：他捧着胸前一对饱满白嫩的娇乳，把对方的阴茎夹在了乳沟里，柔软的乳房包着完全勃起的粗大肉棒上下磨蹭，让对方在自己胸乳间抽插起来。

“呜……哥哥的这里……好大……”

郑允浩感觉自己下腹一阵阵发紧，其实他只是看着金在中这样淫荡诱人的样子就濒临爆发了，可是他还想看更多。

“唔嗯……嗯……好烫……又变大了……”金在中只觉得胸前的两只小兔子一阵阵发热发痒，“哥哥在插我的奶子”这个事实让他满足地不行，忍不住撅着挺翘的小屁股，更卖力地在那根粗硬上蹭动着，腿间已经高潮过一次的花穴又开始有感觉了，淅淅沥沥地溢出水来。金在中一边揉搓着两团乳肉一边把胸前的阴茎夹得更紧，硕大的龟头顶端已经溢出点点前液，他捧着乳房，一低头就把对方的肉棒含进了嘴里。郑允浩瞬间被他弄得倒抽一口气。

“嘶——金在中……你怎么……这么骚……”

“嗯……嗯……喜欢、喜欢哥哥……是哥哥的小骚货……啊~♡”

金在中含着粗大的阴茎吮吸着，话也说不清楚，郑允浩把手伸到他裤子里去，重重地戳在淌水的花穴口，弄得金在中一个激灵。

“呜……哥哥……揉一揉……那里好痒……”金在中软软地咿唔着，把对方的阴茎含得更深了。下面软嫩的花唇和敏感凸起的花豆都被对方挑逗着，金在中舒服得浑身发软，想要大声呻吟，嘴巴却被粗大的肉棒堵得严严实实的，让他眼泪都流出来。

“啊、啊、不行……哥哥……不行了……又要出来了……啊啊——♡”

充血肿胀的花蒂突然被对方持续不断地磨蹭，金在中的花穴瞬间又一次达到了高潮，潮吹的汁水一股股地往外喷，缺少抚慰的阴茎胀到了极点却没有释放，胸前的红肿的乳头倒是溢出不少乳白色的奶水来，郑允浩被刺激得再也忍不住，突然抓着金在中的头发往后一拉，阴茎便从他粉嫩的嘴唇边滑了出去，金在中托着乳房迷迷糊糊地还没反应过来，一股股白浊就从胸前的肉棒顶端喷涌而出，射的他的脸颊、鼻尖、下巴和两团香软都是浓稠的精液。

郑允浩有些慌张地把阴茎抽出去，弄得金在中不太适应地软哼了一声。郑允浩忙着在书包里拿纸巾，金在中却愣愣地待在原地，伸出小巧的舌尖把唇边的精液都舔掉了。

郑允浩拿着纸巾给他擦完脸，正要去擦胸前，金在中却突然握住了他的手，两只大眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，另一只手害羞地拨弄着红肿的乳头：

“哥哥不要擦……这里还有奶，哥哥吸掉好不好？”

“……”

最开始只是想逗逗对方的郑允浩，结果一上午都没能回到教室。


	8. Chapter 8

郑允浩已经等不了了，他喜欢金在中，想跟他在一起，他不准备再装作什么都不知道了。

但是对于向金在中摊牌这件事，他准备了一个惊喜。

这一天是周六，周五郑允浩一直做作业到深夜，总算把这两天的学习任务都完成了。

而金在中因为周五郑允浩没有给他发消息，有点失落。以前他喜欢趴在枕头上跟郑允浩聊天，现在不行了，因为那对白嫩柔软的乳房。因为郑允浩的要求，他几天前就已经不再吃催乳剂了，但是距离药效完全过去还要很久，他只能忍耐着乳房的胀痛和乳头的酸麻，在家里把奶用吸奶器挤出来再去上学。他还是觉得老是耽误郑允浩的时间很不好，而且郑允浩帮他揉乳时他总是很有感觉，校服裤子总是湿，这样实在不太方便。

不过郑允浩还要求他，挤出来的奶不许丢掉。金在中明白郑允浩是什么意思，他很自觉的用空水瓶把奶水保存好，然后偷偷放在郑允浩的座位上。

偶尔有一次听到某位同学问郑允浩：“哎我说允浩，你最近在补充蛋白质吗，每天都买奶喝……”

“嗯，对啊，对身体好嘛，哈哈。”郑允浩干巴巴地笑着回答，把奶瓶从对方手中拿过来。

“你从哪里买的啊，连个品牌标签都没有。”

郑允浩愣了一下：“买不到的，恋人专供。”

那位同学半天都没反应过来，倒是金在中的脸颊红透了。

 

周六上午，金在中起了床，从浴室出来的第一件事就是给郑允浩发信息。

“哥哥，以后我帮你准备便当好不好，我看你中午训练完去食堂，都没有好吃的了。”

郑允浩过了一会儿才回复他：“好啊，哥哥想看你穿围裙做饭。”

金在中得到对方肯定的答复开心地不得了，立刻跑到饭厅拿起椅背上的碎花围裙穿好，正要跟对方视频，却犹豫了一下。

哥哥很喜欢我的胸和腰呢……

这么想着，他又把围裙脱下来，跑回卧室里去换衣服。把身上的居家服脱掉，在衣柜里翻找着，穿上了女式蕾丝内裤又要去戴文胸，但是——

“啊，不行，穿不下了……”之前买的少女文胸对现在的他来说已经太小了。金在中有些丧气地低头揉揉胸前那对肥软的小兔子。

那只好不穿了。

于是郑允浩打开视频看到的就是一副极度诱人的画面。带着口罩只露出两个水灵灵大眼睛的金在中举着手机让他看，“哥哥，这是我家的厨房。”然后又把镜头对准自己，郑允浩看着金在中低头切菜时，大半个香软白嫩的乳房从胸口的围裙后面溜出来，起身的时候金在中有点不好意思地把围裙拉好，布料边缘却被饱满艳红的乳头勾住了。

“唔……好色……”金在中低着头很不好意思地把勾住的地方拨开了。

“怎么，美丽儿做饭的时候都是什么也不穿的吗？”郑允浩在手机另一端笑了。

“不，不是的……之前穿给哥哥看的那个文胸，现在穿不下了……”金在中睁大了眼睛辩解，“而且才不是什么都不穿呢！”

金在中一边说一边调整镜头向郑允浩证明：“内裤明明好好穿了的……”

两人就这么调笑着，时间过得很快，金在中熟练地做了好多菜，在饭桌上摆好，自己也在桌边坐下，托着下巴，粉嫩的嘴唇嘟起来，闷闷不乐地说：“呜，要是哥哥可以吃到就好了，我对自己的手艺还是挺有自信的……”

郑允浩那边地视频却突然断了。金在中连忙摆弄了半天手机，他宁愿相信是网络不好之类的问题，也不肯相信是郑允浩都不等他说完话就切断了视频。

二十分钟过去了，不管金在中发了多少个“哥哥，我做错什么了吗？求你不要不理我……”，那边都毫无动静。

金在中急得趴在桌上哭了起来，手机却突然振动了一下。一条新信息。

“把门打开，我在你家门外。”

金在中吓了一跳，下意识地摸了摸脸上的口罩，难道哥哥已经知道我就是骚扰他的那个人了？不会吧？我明明很小心了……

为了确认一下，他还是晃悠悠地站起身，走到家门口打开了门。

真的是郑允浩！

“我们在中可真是个迟钝的小傻瓜。”郑允浩看着金在中震惊的表情忍不住笑了，温柔地伸出手把金在中的口罩摘了下来。

下一秒，金在中连围裙都来不及脱，就被对方一个公主抱抱了起来，径直就往卧室走。

“啊，哥哥……你等、等一下……饭都做好了……”金在中在郑允浩怀里微弱地挣扎着。

郑允浩在他额头上吻了一下：“不急，我先吃你。”

 

【待续】


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by sudong

郑允浩打量着在视频里见过很多次的房间，家具不大也不多，小巧的衣柜和小巧的床，被收拾得相当整洁。怀里的人除了围裙和内裤什么也没穿，双手紧张地抓着他胸口的布料，一双大眼睛写满惶恐，耳朵更是红透了，像只受到惊吓的漂亮兔子。

他坏心眼地把人轻轻颠了颠，金在中发出一声细微的惊呼，双手环上了对方的脖子。郑允浩笑得灿烂，托着大腿的手用力捏了捏，怀里的人小幅度地扭了扭身子，好像不敢再和他对视，羞得把脸埋到一边。

“哥哥....你什么时候发现的....”

金在中被轻轻放在床上，他有很多问题想问。他自认为这些天他对郑允浩的“骚扰”还算是比较隐蔽，虽然在学校里也和哥哥有超出正常范围的接触，但郑允浩在信息里的态度还是给他造成了完全没有被发现的错觉。

“我们在中肯定湿了吧？现在不想要吗？”

郑允浩却不理会他的疑问，今天是周末，他没有穿校服，牛仔裤鼓起一大包，皮带被解开的声音格外刺耳。虽然之前有在视频里听着哥哥自己摸过，也在学校里亲密接触过，但这样完全暴露身份和秘密的两人面对面，对他而言还是第一次。金在中在床上蜷着，手脚都不知道该往哪儿摆了。

“嗯...想要的.....在中想要哥哥....哥哥摸摸我....”

“就只要摸？”

“不是！....呜......还要亲....”

说出来有点羞耻，只是知道郑允浩在视频通话那端看着他不穿衣服做饭，花穴就开始变得湿哒哒的，乳尖蹭着围裙粗糙的布料也变得又痒又硬。

“除了亲呢？不想我进来？”

金在中咬着嘴唇不再说话，他看着郑允浩脱掉裤子和上衣，露出强壮的腰部肌肉，麦色的健壮大腿，当然还有之前也见过的，比想象中还大的被内裤包裹着的阴茎。

一想到待会哥哥的这个东西终于就要进入到自己体内，金在中只觉得下面更湿了，穴口开始轻轻收缩着，渴求着人的抚慰，这样下去简直要浪出水来。终于忍不住地发出细细的哼叫声，身体本能地开始磨蹭起双腿，发抖的花蒂急切地渴望着安慰。逐渐暧昧的气氛缓解了一些他的紧张和忧虑，郑允浩说过不讨厌他，甚至还说过喜欢他，他只觉得心口都是甜的，那到底还有什么好害怕的呢？

“我们在中真傻，但哥哥是真的喜欢你。”

郑允浩附过身去，一个一个吻轻轻压过脸颊和眼睛，最后重重地咬向他肖想已久的小美人的粉嫩嘴唇，像在舔舐着什么柔软的果冻一般，把藏来藏去的滑嫩小舌头卷进口腔。金在中被亲得快要缺氧，口水从脸颊边流下，只能发出哽咽的喘息声，郑允浩几乎整个人圈住他，他整个人被强烈的哥哥的气息和味道浓浓包裹着，阴茎早就微微挺立，隔着布料和郑允浩的磨蹭在一起，更别说下面已经湿透了的花穴，蜜液把内裤都弄湿了，顺着臀缝往下流，小穴还饥渴地收缩着，好像要把那一点点布料给吃进去。

“呜....哥哥.....在中好喜欢.....”

郑允浩放开了已经被吸肿的唇瓣，这是他们第一次接吻，小美人比他想象中还要甜。

“喜欢什么？”

只是一个吻就让饥渴许久的小美人几乎丧失理智了，郑允浩心里甜甜的。

“允浩...喜欢允浩...全部都喜欢....”

看着金在中微眯着眼，面色潮红的失控样子，他控制不住地把手伸进了围裙里，开始揉捏小美人饱满柔嫩的乳房。

“啊哈....哥哥....嗯.....好舒服....”

被磨蹭已久，早已挺立的乳头终于得到了安慰，郑允浩的手指用力按压拨弄着它。酥麻的快感从乳房传遍全身，麻麻涨涨的感觉一阵阵袭来，金在中无意识地挺起了腰，把乳肉送进郑允浩的手里，想要得到更用力的爱抚。

“哥哥...嗯.....另...另一边也想要....”

“在中真贪心，但哥哥会满足你的。”

因为药物的作用，金在中现在的胸还保持着足够的大小，郑允浩甚至一只手都有点抓不住。滑腻的乳肉在指缝中被挤压成各种形状，在手掌的揉按下，渐渐扑面而来一股清甜的奶香味。郑允浩嫌围裙碍事，一时半会却又解不开，只好把它拨到饱满的双乳中间乳沟的地方，绞成一条色情的绳子。两个兔子似的乳房微颤着跳了出来，乳头已经被玩得红而肿，和雪白的乳肉对比鲜明。郑允浩咽了咽口水，埋下头去把左边还发着颤的艳红乳尖吃进嘴里。

“呃啊.....哥哥.....嗯.....再使劲....它们好涨啊.....”

郑允浩被身下人的娇叫声勾得发了狠，粗糙的舌头狠狠按压过已经开始分泌乳汁的乳头，艳红的乳尖被口水和奶水沾染得亮晶晶的。右手也加大了揉捏的力度。金在中软糯的呻吟声开始拔高，想把他欺负得更狠的念头却更鲜明了。

“我们在中要不要给哥哥喂奶？”

“呜呜....要的...不是一直在喂嘛....呜.....”

身下人被欺负狠了，眼角红红的要流出眼泪来，郑允浩恢复了一点理智，一边轻轻吸吮着一点点流出来的乳汁，一边把金在中的腿分开。

小巧漂亮的阴茎隔着湿哒哒的内裤把围裙撑起一个小帐篷，郑允浩一手就把被蜜液浸到透明的小内裤褪了下来，金在中配合地挺腰，阴茎却不小心直接蹭到郑允浩腹肌上。前面本来就没怎么用过，属于哥哥的火热的体温让他几乎要被刺激得泄了出来。

“唔嗯.....”

郑允浩握住小美人干净漂亮的性器慢慢撸动，用手指绕圈摩擦着龟头最敏感的地方。金在中没过多久便射了，精液黏糊糊顺着郑允浩的腹肌的往下流，双性人最脆弱的地方被人这样玩弄着，又羞耻又舒服，金在中紧闭着眼睛，眼泪一股股往外冒。

“呜....哥哥.....脏.....”

郑允浩以为自己把人欺负得狠了，略带愧疚地俯下身去舔干净他的眼泪安慰他。

“中儿不要哭，中儿不脏。”

“不是....呜....是因为太舒服了...嗯....允浩...下面....你摸摸下面.......”

听见郑允浩叫自己中儿，加上高潮的余韵还没过去，金在中哭得更凶了，他只觉得自己简直太喜欢郑允浩，不能更喜欢了。只是花穴也变得更加空虚起来，被冷落的乳房也又开始发涨，金在中只好难耐地自己伸手去摸。

郑允浩看着身下人神智不清玩弄自己乳尖的样子，咬着牙把内裤脱掉了。早已勃起到发痛的性器迫不及待地往前蹭，紧贴着湿漉漉的熟软花唇开始上下摩擦。

“唔啊！哥哥.....嗯.....好舒服....”

小美人的娇叫声再也停不下来，下面被哥哥的又热又硬的家伙狠狠顶弄着，郑允浩性感的喘息声萦绕在他耳边，虽然还没进去，但郑允浩却用手拨开了早已烂熟的湿漉漉的花唇，一点一点顶着里面敏感脆弱的阴蒂。

“在中你看，哥哥在操你的小豆豆，你自己也最喜欢摸这里的。”

金在中睁开眼睛，汗液打湿了他的头发和眼睛，朦胧之间他只能看见郑允浩律动的身体。他两条腿不知羞耻地架在郑允浩肩上，下面传来的强烈的快感几乎要让他虚脱，被操开的花穴口本能地收缩着，好像迫不及待要把不停运动着的肉棒吃进去。外面好舒服，但是里面太空了.....这样下去.....

“哥哥.....呀.....我好奇怪 ....嗯.....又要到了....”

一股蜜液从花穴涌出，高潮的刺激太过鲜明，金在中忍不住小声地哭了起来。郑允浩慌了神，以为他还在为自己特殊的身体自卑，只好停下动作，把人揽进怀里拍着背哄着。

“不奇怪，我们在中哪里都漂亮，这里最漂亮，我最喜欢了。”

金在中愣了愣，吸了吸鼻子把脸埋进那人怀里，伸手回抱住了郑允浩。

“哥哥，里面好空，好想要哥哥进来。”

郑允浩脸色沉了沉，他不知道金在中最开始是鼓起了多大勇气才决定给他发信息的，也不知道金在中到底是有多喜欢自己，才能把自己的所有的无理要求全部都满足，他只觉得心里空的慌。

“中儿，你坐起来。”

金在中呜咽着点了点头，却因为双腿无力只能跨跪在郑允浩大腿上。火热又坚硬的性器还抵在小穴口，和紧紧贴着郑允浩胸膛的自己的双乳一起让他又觉得一阵发痒。

“哥哥要进去了，可能会有点痛。”

郑允浩解下金在中的围裙，手托过他的屁股，柔嫩的屁股沾满了淫水，滑腻的软肉抓都抓不住，郑允浩忍不住用力揉搓起来。前面顶端还抵着剧烈收缩着的熟软花穴，强烈的快感引导着他的动作，一点一点把尺寸惊人的性器送了进去。

“唔啊....好大...太大了....呜呜....烫.....”

金在中只感觉一阵撕裂，可伴之而来的是巨大的满足。他低下头，看着郑允浩的阴茎一点点操开自己的比正常女生还要小一些的花穴，透明的蜜液被一点点挤出来，肚子好像都要被灌穿了，疼痛也变成了快乐。

郑允浩忍得难受，他的小美人实在是太紧了，好不容易全部插进去，却也不敢立刻轻举妄动，被湿软温热的穴肉紧紧包裹着的快感强烈到让人头皮发麻。但他看到金在中低着头发呆，眼神还有些痴痴的，好像丧失了别的反应，不免感到有些害怕和着急。

“中儿？你...你还好吗...？对不起，要稍微忍一忍....”

金在中面色潮红回过神来，他看着郑允浩的眼神亮亮的。

“哥哥好大...但我把哥哥全部吃进去了。”

郑允浩只觉得更硬了，在心里暗骂了一句，慢慢开始往上顶弄了起来。

“呜....嗯...允浩.....里面好热....好舒服......”

花穴一寸寸吸着郑允浩顶进来的肉棒，火辣辣的快感伴随着疼痛冲击着人的极限，它每一次顶过最糟糕的地方的时候，金在中便感觉花穴就又喷出一股淫水，乱七八糟的液体混合搞得到处都是，不知道丢了多少次。

他把手撑在郑允浩腹部，郑允浩伸手握住身上人随着节奏不停摇晃的丰满乳肉，用拇指逗弄着嫣红的乳头。金在中舒服得呜嗯乱叫着，他很想配合郑允浩进攻的步伐，但却又被顶得使不上力，只能轻轻摇晃着屁股，被郑允浩的节奏撞得喘不过气。郑允浩的手摸到哪里，哪里的皮肤便是一阵颤栗。

“中儿里面好热，吸得好紧，哥哥要化了。”

“...呜.....允浩也好热.....”

感觉自己得到了表扬，金在中扬起了头，前面不知道什么时候又勃起的阴茎早就在郑允浩进来的时候就又泄了。郑允浩的手停留在正不停被撞击的湿漉漉的臀肉上，一下一下轻轻拍打着，直到半边的嫩肉都被拍得泛红，荡出淫乱的肉浪。

“啊.....哈啊.....哥哥....嗯.....还要....”

“喜欢哥哥打你屁股？”

“嗯啊.....呜.....喜欢....好喜欢....哥哥要打兔兔屁股......”

细微的疼痛带来的刺激让花穴一阵阵蠕动着，肉棒刚好操到了花心深处，一阵快频率的顶弄让金在中舒服得头皮发麻，再加上屁股被拍打的羞耻感，他只觉得身体好像已经不再是自己的，脚趾都蜷了起来。

郑允浩含住一直在他面前晃动不止的乳尖，清甜的奶味很快冲了出来，没吸干净的乳汁顺着腰往下流。在乳房的刺激下，金在中很快就又高潮了，花穴剧烈收缩着喷出一大股蜜液，他喉咙都叫哑了，只能软趴趴靠在郑允浩肩上，抽泣着使不上力。郑允浩也不再忍耐，悉数射在了花穴里。把他的傻瓜美人肚子灌得满满的，性器从里面拔出来的时候，穴口还一抽一抽的，淫靡的混合体液也顺着大腿根往下流。

他们俩都憋了这么多天的火，这一次是远远不够的，等彻底消停下来，天已经全黑了。无论是前面还是后面都被过度使用，金在中又累又爽，一动也不想动，完全丧失思考能力般窝在郑允浩怀里就要睡过去，郑允浩却把他叫醒了。

“中儿，你做的饭我们还没吃。”

金在中又羞又气，虽然他自己也很舒服，但他暗恋了这么久的允浩哥哥实在是太不知节制了。想轻轻锤一拳那人却又没力气，想骂他一声“猪”却又觉得不太合时宜，他整个人黏糊糊的，像一团软软糯糯的小年糕，只能挂在人身上小声嘟囔着撒娇。

“哥哥，我下面都肿了，走不动。”

的确，使用过度的花穴已经微微发肿，原本粉嫩的后穴也被操开变得艳红，何况这还是金在中的第一次。白嫩的臀肉也被人拍打得红肿不堪，上面还沾着亮晶晶的淫水，和浑身深深浅浅的牙印齿痕一起宣告着刚刚过去的疯狂。

郑允浩咽了咽口水，收敛住即将又冲上头脑的欲望，陷入自责之中。他只好轻轻揉了一把怀里人的头发，把人抱着进了浴室。


End file.
